


Crime is a Game for Two

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Crime AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Crime AUor when 'partners' is no longer vague, but all-encompassingAstra and Alex are very charitable people who care about the environment, and for that purpose they are robbing banks to invest the money they steal into charities and research. They’re notorious for it, even have a fanbase that is trying to figure out where they will strike next, and this time they’ve successfully pinned the location down; the cops were prepared to capture them, but there is one thing they were not accounting for…





	Crime is a Game for Two

There is no time.

The bank’s alarms are blaring and they’re not out of the building quite yet, the exit right in front of them. Astra can’t use her speed without leaving either Alex or their loot behind, and she won’t compromise either of them, not when this money is meant for the development of an invention they’ve been particularly interested in, and definitely not when Alex isn’t just her partner in crime, but her partner in life.

“Go,” Alex urges, “start the van for me while you’re at it.”

That said, she trusts Alex’s judgment, so if Alex tells her to go ahead, she will.

Astra speeds ahead without hesitation, the giant bag of money barely fitting through the door with a calculated precision, putting it down, rushing to the driver’s seat to start the engine and unlock the back doors, speeding back to open them and shove their haul into the van, probably with more force than necessary, closing the doors, and slipping into the passenger’s seat.

The tires screech as Alex puts the vehicle into drive and Astra isn’t surprised to find her partner behind the wheel already, by how flawless the timing of this ended up being.

They’re the best at what they do, even if what they do is against the law.

Astra can hear the police chasing them more than she can see them, Alex maneuvering them through the streets of National City with ease, despite the traffic on the roads. It’s up to her driving skills now, and while Astra can’t say she’s ever liked these metal contraptions, they make for relatively inconspicuous travel.

She focuses her vision on the road in front of her, checking for any obstructions or unexpected reinforcements. “Road block, 500 meters ahead,” Astra reports, making Alex curse under her breath.

There are three police cars close behind them, lined up like a bunch of elementary school children directed by their teacher. As far as she can see they’ll be the only trouble behind them, and Astra can’t help it when a chuckle escapes her. Amateurs. “Three ducklings in the back, otherwise clear.”

As they near the road block, rather than slowing down, Alex floors the acceleration. She doesn’t turn the wheel until the very last moment, pulling the hand-breaks to drift past the officers that have fled their vehicles when they realized she had no intention of stopping. It’s a move Astra is certain Alex has learned while playing racing games, and it’d be terrifying if she wasn’t invulnerable.

Instead it’s utterly exhilarating.

Alex dodges the chasers with ease and heads into a different direction, the second of many planned escape routes Astra knows she has in her head. She looks like she’s enjoying herself, caught up in the thrill of the moment. Things appear to go smoothly so far, or at least as smooth as can be expected.

But then Astra spots another road block, and this time the cars giving chase are actually in an effective formation. There are no turns to be made before reaching it, and Astra has to admit she’s somewhat impressed with how they’ve upped their game so quickly; the only thing lacking now is a chopper, and Astra has no doubt it’s already on its way, just in case.

“They’ve got you trapped, my Brave One.”

Alex curses once more, throwing her head back against the headrest of her seat in her frustration. “I should have known this road was too predictable, damnit!”

“Better luck next time.” Astra grins before she leans in to peck Alex’s cheek swiftly. “My turn.”

Astra’d hoped it wouldn’t come to this, mainly because she wants Alex to have her fun, but also because she would have to reveal her abilities, which she hadn’t had to do before. It will only surprise them once before they’ll be prepared for it, making their endeavors a lot more risky.

She’s out and beneath the van before Alex can respond, roadblock 30 meters ahead, lifting it with all her might to keep up the speed without nicking the fragile humans below. Criminals they might be, but she has no intentions of leaving casualties in their wake, they do not deserve that for simply doing their job.

It’s a close call, but she nails it and speeds up now that they’re airborne, on their way to safety.

“You better not let that chopper track us,” she can hear Alex say, but Astra’s not worried about that. She can barely hear it in the distance when she strains her ears, and a chopper isn’t exactly known to be silent. At her current speed there should be no issues, not today.

It only takes a minute for Astra to arrive at their parking lot, heading down as fast as she dares to without risking damage to the concrete. It’d be a sign of their presence here that they cannot afford.

The van is placed in one of the strips gently, and Alex gets out immediately, looking only slightly queasy. “Now I get why you didn’t want this to be a regular thing,” Alex says, managing to sound like they hadn’t just approached the speed of sound, “you don’t fly with company often, do you? You make Kara’s flight seem smooth.”

Huffing, Astra drags their luggage out of the van. “We were in a rush.”

As long as they’ve been together, Astra had not actually flown Alex anywhere, casual or practical. They’ve simply been too busy with other things, and Kara will still fly Alex on certain occasions, so it’s not like Alex has been missing the experience. Astra hasn’t felt the need to fly her somewhere either; she’s more of an efficient flyer, especially since she’s had to stay in the shadows for so long.

But now the itch is there, and Astra is already mentally preparing for a clear evening to take Alex stargazing up close, or perhaps a sightseeing trip, to prove she’s not as rough a flyer as Alex thinks she is.

Well, that, and it’s been a while since they’ve had some quiet quality time together.

“We are in a rush,” Alex corrects, drawing Astra’s attention back to the present, leading them to their other vehicle for the night. “Or have you forgotten that chopper is still trying to find us?”

Astra snorts, loading in the bag as she speaks. “Let them try, they do not have the means to keep up.”

“Such hubris.”

“I prefer the term ‘confidence’.”

Shaking her head with an amused grin, Alex leans on the opened door of the passenger seat, standing on the side of the hood. “We can argue about that later, we have to move.”

Alex moves when she does, but Astra uses her speed to stop her, pinning her wrist to keep it in place. She catches on quickly when she turns to look at Astra, and they share a brief kiss over the door.

Astra grins when they move apart. “Now we can go.”


End file.
